1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical connector assemblies and, more particularly, to an electrical connector assembly having an array of signal and ground contacts.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrical connectors for applications such as mating to an edge of a printed circuit board must contain numerous electrical contacts. Cost is increased when an electrical connector must have several different types of contacts, including several types of signal and ground contacts, as each type of contact must be separately manufactured, thereby requiring different part numbers, different tooling, and separate stocking requirements. Further, the need for similar connectors having different contact arrangements also adds complexity to shipping, manufacturing and stocking or inventory requirements.
There is a need for an electrical connector assembly having signal and ground contacts which is economical to manufacture and to assemble.